The Argument
by pokerboy1
Summary: It was a nice night on the meteor until an argument came along to ruin it. Oneshot AU?


It was a just a regular night on the meteor, everything was the same as usual except there was an argument between Dirk and Nepeta that night. They are just traveling to who knows where, not knowing when they'll get there. One night Nepeta was feeling depressed from an event earlier. She sat down in the corner and took out some markers and drew everyone else who was on the meteor with her. Roxy was just wandering around and noticed her and went to sit down next to her.

"Heeey.", Roxy said in her usual drunk tone.

"Hey there Roxy." Nepeta replies as she continues to draw everyone. Roxy takes out a bottle of vodka and starts chugging it down, occasionally looking at Nepeta's drawings.

"How ya doin' girl." Roxy says as she when suddenly Gamzee falls off a chair and lays there on the floor, falling back asleep. Everyone glances at Gamzee, seeing it's just him, they continue on their lives.

"I'm fine I guess, a little bit depressed but fine." She replied as she got up to find more markers. As she gets up, Roxy stares at the wall and narrows her eyes in suspicion but continues drinking when Nepeta gets back.

"Watcha' drawing." Roxy asks, about to be finished with her bottle of vodka.

"My furriends." She says in monotone. Roxy notices the monotone but dismisses and tilts her head up and lifts the bottle and puts it to her mouth, accidentally dropping it on Nepeta.

"Oops… I'm soz Nepeta." She says quickly, hoping she didn't upset her. She hisses, biting her lip but tries to shrug it off and puts an x next to the drawing of Roxy.

"It's okay Roxy." She replies as Roxy stares back and forth between her and the x, feeling a little worried. Just as she finishes her sentence, Gamzee suddenly gets up and throws one of his clubs at Nepeta.

"You stole my club, give it back!" He yells at her. She rolls it back at him, slightly bumping into him before spinning around in a slight circle. She mumbles to herself and continues drawing, marking Gamzee as well. Roxy pats Nepeta on the back a couple times saying it's okay. Nepeta then sighs and continues drawing.

Gamzee picks up the club and walks off into the hallway, into one of the other rooms, dragging the club on the ground.

"Can I ask you sommnn-somthing Nepeta?" Nepeta looks at her and nods at her.

"What are you drawing exactly?" she says, Nepeta replying saying it's a list.

"Ooohhh… okay." She nods and starts picking up some of the pieces of the broken bottle, thinking to herself. Nepeta then picks up a pink marker and draws Roxy again, this time putting a number next to her. Roxy moves away a little feeling uncomfortable, hesitating to pick up a bottle of wine she left behind.

"What's wrong Roxy?" Nepeta says, a smile growing steadily on her face.

"Uhh… ummm" She stutters as she gets up and walks away slowly, noticing the aggressiveness building in her voice.

"Aww, where are you going?" Nepeta says as she stands up and frowns.

"Uhhmmm nowhere?" she says nervously, continuing to walk away slowly, not daring to look back. Nepeta starts walking after her, a smile steadily growing on her face again. Roxy hears footsteps and turns her head slowly and stops, smiling nervously.

Just as this happens, Dirk walks down from one of the many staircases, leading into a room empty with an exception of a couch and a television. He looks at the TV, switches on the DVD player and switches his view to Gamzee and shrugging. He casually walks in and sits on a couch, inserting a movie into the the DVD player, as Gamzee enters the room.

Back at the other room, Roxy starts walking backwards, staggering around, still smiling nervously. Nepeta's smile continues to grow, inch by inch as she takes out her claws, walking towards Roxy, faster and faster.

"Nep, what are we doin'?" She says nervously, increasing in speed as it turns into a run. Nepeta smiles a little bit wider and chases after Roxy.

"HELP!" Roxy yells as she continues to run and trips because of her usual intoxicated state. She turns around to see Nepeta a couple feet from her, getting ready to pounce on her. Roxy then starts crawling backwards as Nepeta pounces on her and brings her claws next to her neck.

Dirk hears the call for help and walks into the hallway, going towards the other room. Roxy becomes apprehensive, trying to reach for a bottle of Faygo left around, only to get stopped by Nepeta. Roxy looks back at Nepeta, closing her eyes, attempting to predict what was going to happen next. Her neck is then mutilated, Nepeta absconding, leaving Roxy to die one way or another.

"Hello?" Dirk calls out, still looking around as he walks into the next room where Roxy's limp body was; grasping onto life.

"Hey bro, how's it going." Gamzee says as he walks behind Dirk.

"Fine I guess." Dirk replies. "Do you know where the yelling was coming from?" he asked. Gamzee closeing his eyes shaking his head, then picking his clubs up from the floor, flailing them around in his hands. Dirk sighs, feeling a little worried, haven't noticing Roxy in the room.

Meanwhile, Roxy looks around, having adrenaline pumping through her body, a little puddle of blood forming around her mutilated neck. She tries to call for help again but fails desperately. Dirk walks around, inhaling the smell of iron and finds where Roxy lay.

"ROX!" He yells out, running to her. "Who did this!?" He says frantically as Sollux walks into the room, wondering what the yelling was about.

"What, oh gog no, what ith thith." He says as he stares at Roxy's limp body. "What the hell happened here."

Somewhere in the vents, Nepeta's ears flicker a little, hearing the sudden commotion. She starts crawling towards them, getting her claws ready.

"Someone get me some bandages or whatever! Just... something!" Dirk said, lifting up Roxy's body and setting it on the couch.

"Shit son, what the motherfuck happened here?" Gamzee said as he sits up, staring at Roxy. Nepeta peered through a vent opening, seeing Sollux standing there, watching the others.

"Something or someone cut her neck it seems" He says as he wraps some bandages around the wound. Sollux takes off his glasses for a second and stares at the floor, suddenly having Nepeta come out of the vent and pounce on his back.

"What, whoa- who the fuck, whath happening?! Get it off of me!" He yelled out as he flailed around, trying to focus his psychic abilities on the potential threat.

"Heehee." Nepeta giggled silently before suddenly stabbing him in the back and running off into the vents. Dirk looked back at Sollux, only to see him, laying on the floor with a wound in his back.

"Goddamit!" As he ran over to Sollux and carried him over and set him next to the couch and looked around to see any sign of anyone suspicious. Laughter could be heard through the vents then.

"Gamzee, do you have any idea who's doing this?" Dirk asked.

"It has to be Nep. Just look at them marks." He answered. Roxy then moves a little and barely mumbles Nepeta's name before stopping and continuing to sleep. Dirk then stares at Roxy, and shakes her a little trying to wake her up but fails.

"God dang it! We've got to find her" He said to Gamzee. Dirk trying to bandage Sollux up and guards the two for minutes, holding the thought he can take down Nepeta if she ever attacks them again.

"Why'd this have to happen." he says to himself.

Dirk thinks about the sudden event for awhile. He decides to take a break and stands up, starting to walking around, stretching his arms and legs. Meanwhile, Nepeta peers through the vents, observing Dirk. Seizing the oppurtinity, Nepeta crashes out of the vent and runs towards Dirk and gets ready to pounce. Dirk turns around to see the vents open and Nepeta flying towards him, mid-pounce.

Dirk's eyes widen as he draws his sword, blocking Nepeta and pinning her to the ground.

"Don't touch me!" She growled and kicked Dirk on the skin.

"Ow, Nepeta! Calm do-" He got interrupted by her flipping him around and getting ready to claw him. Dirk then grasps her wrist, trying to hold off her when Gamzee throws a club at her, knocking her off.

"Nepeta, explain yourself." He interrogated, only to have her hiss.

"Nepeta, why are you doing this, what's wrong with you!?" Dirk asked. Nepeta stared at them and absconded again, knowing she cannot take them all at once, only to be blocked by Gamzee, suddenly hugging her.

"Catsis just tell the big ol' subjuglator a hug." He said out loud, still hugging her.

"Gamzee, what are you doing." Dirk said, surprised at the sudden antic.

"I'm giving Nep a hug" He answered as Nepeta hissed at him, unable to get out.

"Gamzee! Let me go!" She yelled out as she tried to struggle out of his grasp. Sollux wakes up wondering what happened and stares at the crowd, and looks back at Roxy."

"Aww what's wrong Nepeta?" He said as he hugged her tighter, subduing her.

"… Is this about our argument last night?" Dirk asked. She froze for a little bit and nodded slightly.

"That wasn't very nice of you." Nepeta said, starting to relax.

"Well I'm sorry I yelled at you. I admit that was kind of cold of me to say that." He admitted. Nepeta nodded a little and shed some tears.

"Why would you even say that about him, he's a nice purrson." Nepeta said quietly, still shedding a couple tears.

"Tho wait, what happened?" He asked, not knowing what happened.

"Nothing Sollux, get some rest." Dirk suggested, noticing his wound starting to bleed again.

"Did the shady dude say something to you?" Gamzee asked Nepeta, somewhat oblivious to what's happening as he let go of the hug. "Here I'll talk to him about it." As he left Nepeta and walked up to Dirk. "Hey bro." He said stupendously and walked back and sat down next to Nepeta.

Dirk sighs, contemplating what happened in the past hour. "Nepeta, you could've killed someone." As Dirk picks up and carries Roxy to her room. Nepeta nodded and started crying a little at what she did and threw her claws onto the ground and ran away.

"Okay then." As Gamzee fell asleep on the floor.

"Tho what happened?" Sollux being the only one still here, not knowing what happened.

The End.


End file.
